1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a data processing method and to a data processing system. The method and system handle computer source code that is stored in a source code repository.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of source code creation, there exist a number of tools that are arranged to carry out analysis of the changes made to a product's source code between two or more levels. These typically require third party software to analyse two or more complete levels of code retrospectively. This is then used by project management to discover areas of intense change and used to focus effort during the design and development phase of subsequent product levels.
The drawbacks of this solution are that this information is gathered retrospectively and requires specific tooling and possibly large amounts of post-processing. This tooling may be unavailable to developers and testers that are actually working on the software product. If this kind of information were gathered cumulatively and at a lower level (i.e. visible to the developers and testers making and verifying the code changes) it could be used to focus the teams involved much earlier in the release cycle than current methods, ultimately resulting in lower development costs and greater product quality.